


Day 169 - Blinded by love

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [169]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, London Underground, Love, M/M, Sex, Slash, the Tube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>You probably think Sherlock hates the tube because he almost always seems to take a cab. </b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 169 - Blinded by love

You probably think Sherlock hates the tube because he almost always seems to take a cab.

It’s more a question of urgency. When he needs to be somewhere, he takes a cab. Usually the quickest way from A to B.

But when there is nothing to do and he still needs to get out, needs to move, they sometimes take the tube or a bus and just drive around. Sherlock loves to deduce all the different people they see. He will lean over and whisper all his deductions into John’s ear.

He learned to whisper only after meeting John. He never saw the need before, but when John looked at him with that gaze, the one that seemed to transport nothing but disappointment and anger because ‘these people didn’t need to hear all their secrets shouted through the whole bus, Sherlock, really.’

So he learned to whisper and when it's late at night and there's nobody on the bus or tube except them he will still lean over and whisper in John’s ear, not deductions this time but things that make all the hair on John’s neck stand up and cause goosebumps all over his arms.

Afterwards they usually end up making love sweet and slow, fingers ghosting over skin like their love for each other is written there in Braille.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'public transit'.


End file.
